Father?
by Proudanutie
Summary: Tip, Lucy, Oh and Pig goes to London where they meet Tip's birth father Michael. Tip was shocked but agrees the same day to trust him again.


A couple of weeks after Tip said she was sorry for hurting Oh's feelings, Tip chose to go on a trip with Oh and Pig. Oh didn't know this yet, but she was planning on telling him soon. She woke up one morning, early so she could have a shower and get dress. A little while later, after Tip has gotten dressed after the shower, Oh came into her room and saw Tip in a beautiful red dress.

"Wow! You look beautiful in that dress, Tip. Red really suits you, Tip," Oh said.

"Aw, thank you, Oh," Tip said smiling."I'm going on a trip, do you want to come along? Pig is coming,"

"Okay, sure!" Oh said.

"Now. We're going to London, England," Tip said to Oh smiling.

"London! Yeah! I has always wanted to go to London!" Oh said getting excited.

Tip giggled."I love it how you get excited. Now, I'm just going my mother about the trip.

"Okay," Oh said getting things ready.

Tip went to Lucy's room to find her laying in bed watching TV. Tip slowly walked into her mothers room, without her noticing at first, until Tip sneezed. That made Lucy turn her head. She smiled at her daughter and paused what she was watching. She gave Tip a hug."Hey, Tip,"

"Hey. I'm going on a trip with Oh and Pig for a week or two. Is it okay?" Tip asked.

"Where are you planning on going?" Lucy asked.

"London, England," Tip said.

"That sounds...nice," Lucy said.

"You can come along if you want," Tip said.

"I'd love too," Lucy

* * *

Lucy, Tip and Oh arrived in London with Pig. In the middle of the countryside. They used the flying car to get to Westminster Abbey. Oh looked around and gasped. Lucy went to get some snacks for them all.

"Oh...my...God! Where are we? I knows we're in London, but where in London?" Oh asked.

"Westminster Abbey," Tip said.

"Wow! This is so nice!" Oh said.

"I know! I cannot believe we're here!" Tip said. They went for a walk around Westminster Abbey. They saw couples with their children which made Tip feel happy. She smiled as a little girl dropped her toy. Tip picked it up and passed to her. The little girl looked at her then smiled. They girl shyly said 'thank you' to Tip and went back to her parents. Tip watched the little girl go."I want a child. Not right now as I'm too young, but I do,"

"You will find the right person to has a baby with, Tip," Oh said.

"You really think so?" Tip asked.

"Yeah," Oh said.

Then Oh and Tip heard a male voice say her name, which made Tip wonder who it was and how did he know her name. She looked up and saw a man standing in front of her. Her eyes looked at him."Do...do I know you?"

"No, you wouldn't know me, but I know you," he said."I'm Michael Tucci,"

"Your surname is Tucci like mine? Are you a family member of mine or something?" Tip asked.

"Well...yeah," Michael said

"Who then?" Tip asked.

"I'm...I'm...I'm your father," he said

"My...father?" Tip asked."Why haven't you been in my life?"

"When you were a baby. You were 2 months at the time and I thought that I was a terrible father and I freaked out and I just left you and your mother. I wish I could turn back time and watch you tun into a beautiful girl," Michael said as he saw Lucy coming back.

Lucy saw him and dropped her stuff."Michael!" she said as she went over and kissed him.

"How could you kiss him after he left us?" Tip asked.

"Well, we were dating long distance relationship since he left. When I was in Australia before you made it, he was there too,"

"Lucy can we be a family again?" Michael asked.

"Yeah! But as long as you don't leave us again," Lucy said.

"Well, I got to admit, it is nice to see you again," Tip said before hugging her father.

"Who's the little purple guy?" Michael asked.

"This is Oh the Boov. He is my friend," Tip said.

"Hey, Oh," Michael said.

"Hi, Michael," Oh said.

They all hugged and enjoyed seeing each other again.

* * *

 **As you can tell in my other fanfics Michael, Tip's father and Lucy's husband isn't in them as...well...he cheated on her, so they got a divorced.**


End file.
